The video game experience has evolved from one in which an isolated gaming experience was provided into one in which users on a variety of processing devices, such as personal computers, gaming consoles, and mobile devices, communicate with each other to share a common gaming experience. One example of an online gaming system that enables users to communicate with each other is Microsoft's Xbox 360 Live® online game service. Using such online gaming systems, users are provided with a gaming experience which may be shared between friends and other gamers located anywhere in the world.
Online gaming systems commonly provide notification to users of various gaming related activities via email, website messages, or in-game messages. The various gaming related activities may include invitations to start a new game session, turn notices, nudges, and game score notifications. Today, online gaming systems display various notifications for the same and different games in separate lists causing a disjointed experience. For example, each game on a mobile phone maintains its own notification list and therefore a game player must go to each game separately in order to view the respective game notification list. For some online gaming systems, the number of game notifications may become large and cumbersome to manage, especially if multiple games are involved.